Twin X Twin
by GrimmKazu
Summary: CRACKFIC! It has nothing to do with killings. YosukeXKazura, KeigoXIzumi, KanjiXTeddie, and probably ChieXYukiko. What else...Topsicles!Topsicles!TOPSICLES! Penis wrinkle. what else... i hate Yukiko?


**KazuPOV**

"**Now you shitholes meet your new classmates." Kinshiro Morooka, my new teacher, said in a not-so-welcoming voice. "Now don't you perverted boys get any ideas about dating either one of these girls and giving them syphilis." I looked over at Izumi, she mouthed 'I don't fucking know.' trying not to laugh.**

**I looked back at the class and looked at my new classmates. I blushed when I saw two boys-what I guess to be twins- with shoulder length, light brown hair. **

"**Now sit down and let me finish today's lecture."**

**I walked to the nearest empty seat, and lucky it was next to one of the twins. He smiled as I sat down setting my stuff next to my desk. **

"**Hey, im Asano Yosuke. He said in a low voice so he wouldn't get in trouble. "As you can see King Moron is very weird." I chuckled a bit at that. **

"**Kobayashi Kazura." I smiled back, trying to hide my blushing. **

"**Asano! Stop trying to pick her up! You'll just fail anyway!" King Moron yelled. **

"**Sorry sir."**

**Class returned to normal and Yosuke pulled a piece of paper out and two pencils. He smiled as if he felt he accomplished something. This made me snicker silently, trying not to be heard. **

**He passed the paper and a pencil after writing something down. **

_**So is that your sister?**_

_**Yeah**_**, **I wrote, _**we're twins. **_I passed it back to him.

_**Awesome, I have a twin too.**_

_**Really? I couldn't tell. **_I wrote sarcastically. When he read it he laughed.

_**So, where did you two move from?**_

_**Just Tokyo. **_

_**Tokyo? Are you kidding? that's Fuckawesome! **_

_**Really? doesn't seem like its all that great.**_

_**What? Im from the city and I think that's awesome!**_

I laughed as the bell rang.

"Make sure you don't do anything with the opposite sex." King Moron commanded as he left the class.

Yosuke sighed, "God he's so annoying…" he turned to me "Looks like we hit the jackpot." I laughed again as Izumi walked up with Yosuke's twin.

"having fun?"

"I guess you can say that." I smiled looking over at Yosuke.

"Hey Keigo" Yosuke said from behind me.

"So Your name's Keigo? I'm Kobayashi Kazura; nice to meet you."

"**Yosuke! Where is my DVD?" a woman's voice said from behind. He sunk into his seat. **

"**Fuck…" he groaned as Keigo began to laugh. He pulled a case out from his messenger bag. He stood up as a short hair girl with a green jacket, zipped all the way up, walked over.**

**Bowing, he closed his eyes and cried out, "S-sorry, it wasn't my fault! Spare me till my next paycheck!" She grabbed it from him forcefully.**

"Dammit, what did you do?" He walked away as soon as he handed it to her. She opened up the case and looked mortified. "YOSUKE! YOUR FUCKING DEAD!" she ran after him and blocked the door. "Please!" he cried out as she planted her foot into his balls, very, very, VERY, effectively.

He dropped to the floor, and so did his brother, but he was just laughing his ass off with Izumi. I ran over too him and kneeled down.

"Are you ok!?" He groaned in pain grasping himself.

"M-my…ba-alls…" I felt bad for him.

"You deserve that! My DVD is completely in half! How the hell does that happen?"

She seems nice…

"Chie why you gotta be so mean to my bro?" Keigo was still laughing.

"You need to tell your damn brother to stop breaking my things! This is the 5th time!"

I turned back to Yosuke, still in much pain and groaning. I sighed and waited for him to recover.

Me, Keigo, and Izumi talked as I tried conforting Yosuke; so much for a brother. He left with Izumi; those lovebirds.

"I don't think I can ride my bike, that was a critical hit to the nads…" He seemed to still be in pain.

"I'll take you home." I smiled as we walked out side to the bike rack.

"Hmm…" He seemed unsure, "A girl giving a guy a ride on a bike, seems unfitting…"

"Sexist much?"

"What ever, my balls hurt too much to complain." He unlocked the chain and pulled it out. "Dammit! They still hurt. It wasn't my fault it split in half!" he groaned.

I hopped onto the bike as Yosuke slowly tried to get on. Once he was on I began to peddle but, damn, was it hard.

"Damn your heavy." I started toward the exit.

"Well I am a teenage boy, not my fault. And plus, you only a girl."

"Your very sexist." I rolled my eyes.

"Well sorry." he said as we rushed down the hill to town. I stood up to get more speed and I failed. My uniform skirt flew up giving Yosuke a good view.

He whistled, "Nice, very nice."

"Shut up!" I yelled trying to pull it back down.

"That helped my mood." I blushed.

"I hate you." I mumbled under my breath, and braked fast. I could feel Yosuke bang against my back, which isn't that bad except the fact that he stayed there. "Umm…Yosuke, what are you doing?"

"Ehh…" he pulled back "Sorry, heh, must of gotten carried away…" I stayed silent as Yosuke directed me to his house.

I pulled over by the side of his house and got off huffing.

"I'm not that heavy am I?" he half laughed.

"Well we travelled over a mile." I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "I hate summer."

"Wanna come in for a drink?" he asked setting his bike up against the side of the house and chaining it up.

"Ok, I'm game." I said following into his house, and now that I look at it, Yosuke's house is pretty big. He opened the door and both of us took our shoes off and set our bags down.

"I'm home mom." Yosuke called out leading me to the kitchen. He picked an apple up and bit into it. He smiled pulling it away from his mouth. "Damn im hungry, at least im not hurt anymore. To tell you the truth, I could have gotten home by myself." he winked at me.

"So I did that for nothing?" I gave gun a look.

"So you didn't want to come to my house?" I kept silent. He was right, im glad I got to come to his house. I felt as if I couldn't get enough of him.

"Suke-chan, you brought someone home? Oh my! And it's a girl, I'm proud of you." his mother, I suppose, walked in with a warm, wide smile.

"Mooom~," he groaned looking humiliated, "She just a new student, nothing special and she helped me home. And don't call me Suke-chan! I'm not 7 anymore."

"Suke-chan?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what my family called me when I was small." he seemed annoyed. His mother looked over to me.

"I'm Misu, Suke-chan's mother." she held her hand out, trying not to act embarrassing.

"I'm Kobayashi Kazura, I just moved from Tokyo." I shook her hand. "Yosuke acts like it's a big deal, I don't see why though."

"Tokyo is pretty far and big. I've been there once, it was fun. We came from a city ourselves, but not as big." she laughed to herself. "Well, I should let you to be. You can stay as long as you want, just don't do any thing." she nudged Yosuke when she finished.

"Whatever, she's just a friend." He growled as she walked away. "Sorry." he apologized as he turned to me. "My moms a little different. But whatever, come one I'll show you my room."

He showed me the way to his room. The more I was in his house the more I realized how rich he must be. His house had 4 bathrooms, And 5 bedrooms. I was surprised.

"My room's a little stupid, but I live with what I got." he told me, turning the doorknob. As soon as I saw his walls, my jaw dropped. Holy fuck. I can't explain how awesome this was.

"Yeah not that great, told you."

"Not that great? Fuck! Your room is fuckawesome!" I practically yelled as I looked over his room. There were posters everywhere of everyone! Metallica, Pearl jam, AD/DC, Asian Kung-Fu Generation, Larc en ciel, Yellowcard, Ozzy, Nevershoutnever, Atreyu, Audioslave, the list could go on! You couldn't even see the wall anymore. It was covered from top to bottom in awesomeness. His light was dimmed and I could see the light switch only was a dimmer.

I smiled to myself when I saw his bed. His bed was gigantic. A king size, more than big enough for two. The bed was against the wall, under the window. I think the best part was the fact there was curtains on the bed to pull down, for privacy. Black sheets with a red and orange pattern covered the bed with matching pillows, except for one. There was a pikachu pillow. I could see he liked pokemon. Under the bed there was a row of CD's, their must have been over 100, and all were good.

"How can you say it's not that great?" I looked at him weird.

"Well, I didn't think you were into music that much." he shrugged.

"You kidding? Music is my life, I can't get enough of it." I looked around more to see two bookcases, one with manga and the other more CD's. "How many CD's do you have?" I walked over to the bookcase with the CD's.

"I haven't counted yet, I get to about 130 and get tired of counting." I looked through more bands; My Chemical Romance, Nirvana, Oasis, The Offspring, Staind, Paramore, Flyleaf, Bullet For My Valentine, Crossfade, and so on.

"I see you're impressed." He smirked. I sat down next to him on his bed.

"_Impressed_ isn't even the word! This is awesome~!" I smiled at him. Looking around at his room we sat there for a little in silence.

I looked over at Yosuke; he was so hot! Everything seemed perfect about him. I sighed quietly. As I thought a little more.

"So…" He seemed as if he was trying to say something. My body completely acted on its own as my arms wrapped around the brown haired boy.

"You are Music Jesus." I complimeneted. His face grew red.

"K-Kazura…" he looked over at me, "What are you doing?"

_He's so cute, I think I'll kiss him now. _I thought to myself as I kissed him lightly on the cheek. This time he stayed quiet. I giggled at him as he just kinda looked at me. So this time I kissed him right on the lips, and shifted myself onto his lap.

Forcing him to fall down onto his bed our kiss deepened. I pulled away and grinned.

"K-Kazura…why did you…just kiss me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I kissed him again then sat up on his bed. Getting up himself he looked at me for a second, then turned away blushing. "What?"

"It's just…" he thought for a moment. "You wanna go out, or something?"

"Well duh." I laughed, cuddling up to him.

"Sweet, I got a girlfriend." he seemed confident. I hugged him again.

From the look on his face, I could just guess what he was thinking. Then again, I was thinking the same thing.

We talked more about music and some other things but it was getting late.

"I might as well get going, I bet Izumi is wondering where I am."

"Come to think of it, I don't think Keigo has gotten home either." he shrugged, "Oh well, like it matters. For being twins, we aren't that close."

I walked home; I wish he would have asked to walk me home, but w'ever. It was dark by the time I reached my house. I sat my bag down and pulled my shoes off at the entrance. Walking into the living room, I saw Izumi and Keigo making out on the sofa.

They looked up, Izumi shrugged but Keigo acted as if he did something wrong. I shrugged back and walked into my room jumping onto my bed and turning my iHome on. Flipping through the songs I came to _Black Hole Sun _by Soundgarden. I began to sing along as I turned the volume up.

I listened to it a little more then fell asleep to _Koishikute _by UVERworld.


End file.
